Lady Haname
by confused.com
Summary: So I was to travel to Tortall with Shinko.How wonderful. Lady Haname was the other lady to accompany Shinko, this is their story from her POV
1. Chapter 1

Lady Haname

Hi guys, my first fanfic here… I'm really nervous. PLEASE tell me what you think, because I do want to know! Oh yeh and if you are going to flame, be nicer than usual.. and go read some of nativewildmage's stories. **evil laugh. **

SUMMARY- Lady Haname travels to Tortall with the Princess, what does she find there? Can she learn to live there?

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing that you recognise.. Don't sue otherwise I'll phone my lawyer.

**This chapter is dedicated to nativewildmage**

So the Emperor decided I was to accompany the Princess Shinkonami. I was to leave the land I had lived in for all twenty years of my life. I was to travel to Tortall - the land of barbarians. I sighed beneath my mask and dropped a low curtsey to the Emperor. He inclined his head and smiled gravely at me. I flipped out my blue and gold shukusen infront of my eyes to hide my fury. I suppose there were political reasons for sending me; I was the 1st non-royal woman of the court. Also I loved Shinkonami as a younger sister, I had often given her advice on affairs of the court and I did wish to go with her. But leaving now would mean never returning. I sighed internally again as the Emperor intoned

'Rise Lady Haname, flower of the court. You, Lady Yukimi and Princess Shinkonami will be leaving early.' I rose knowing this to be a polite dismissal. As I headed to the door in a majestic swish of silk, The Lord Exalth stepped into my way and grasped my hand

'I'm sorry you are leaving, the palace will seem dark without your brilliant glow' I smiled gracefully at him thankful for my mask. I would never survive the intrigues of the court without it. It was well known he was madly in love with me and indeed he had proposed three times. I supposed he would never realise I would never consent to marry him or become his lover. Perhaps that was the reason I was being sent, so this plump idiot of a man could get his revenge. I was almost glad to leave for a moment, if it meant leaving fools like these behind.

I reached my rooms finally after having been stopped several times so people could offer there condolences. I felt as if someone had died and everyone was mourning. I unlocked the door and entered to find trunks full of clothes packed up, my wardrobe hanging open with only my Kimono for tomorrow in there. I grinned to myself, face outwardly smooth, at the efficiency of my maid, Ada.

'My lady a message arrived for you from the Princess' Ada said without even looking up. She handed me a message with the royal seal and I scanned it briefly

'_Lolita, please come to my rooms when you receive this. I wish to talk with you before we leave. Trunks from the emperor will be arriving at your rooms shortly- they contain Kimonos and Tortallan dresses for our journey._ I smirked slightly the Emperor was being generous; he obviously wanted the match to work.

_Shinko_

_P.S. Do you think what Prince Eiatro said is true?_

I sighed instantly guessing what she waned to talk about. Prince Eiatro had told her that she must not display any interest in her weapons whilst she was in Tortall as Prince Roald was bound to hate it. His reason being that Roalds mother hunted bandits. To me it made no sense, I wished Kel was here to tell her, but she was studying in Tortall……… We would see Kel again! We had all been great friends when Kel had been here, perhaps we would see her again. This would cheer Shinko up immensely. I turned to Ada,

'Don't wait up I will probably be gone ages. Expect some trunks, the Emperor is sending me new Kimonos for the trip.' She nodded to me and continued to fold up my things. I rustled out the door and down the corridor the murmurs of the courtiers expressing there sorrow echoing in my ears.

When I reached the Princess rooms, I was immediately admitted, the letter gaining me instant entry. No-one argued with the royal seal, for fear of loosing their head. I walked gracefully into Shinko's private room, where she and Yuki sat together. I shut the door and sank into a cushion

'If I hear one more courtier saying how sad he is to see me go, I am going to kill someone.' I said brandishing my shusken, knowing I could be free with my emotions here. Yuki giggled – I knew she was excited about going to Tortall and Shinko managed a small smile. Operation relax Shinko had begun.

Eventually Yuki and I had to drug her to get her to sleep; we left her stretched out on one of the many reclining chairs in her room, snoring softly. We smirked at each other, grabbed our shuskens and made our way to our rooms, the emotions leaving our faces as soon as we left the room.

Life was hard in the Islands.

The next morning I rose at dawn and began one of my favourite glaive pattern dances, the royal love. There was a legend that it was named after a great warrior who had fallen in love with the Princess and she with him. Unfortunately they were unable to marry, for reasons I had forgotten, and so they died together – by drowning. I sighed, people were always writing tales of true love, yet no-one ever seemed to find it. I knew that as well as being sent to help the treaty succeed, Yuki and I were going to have to marry in Tortall …. or never marry. I know the Emperor must want the treaty, so maybe we were being sent as prizes, to solidify the bond. Tortall would never want war if it's Prince and top noblemen where married to people from the Isles. We were considered the beauties of the court, though I never understood why. I felt the same fury as yesterday slammed my glaive viciously into the wall, up to its hilt. I heard a slight whimper behind me, I turned twisting the glaive out of the wall as I did so. I sighed in relief, it was only Ada. I smiled and she managed a frown which I took to be a smile.

'Your baths ready Lady, and I thought you might wear this, instead of the dress we picked out last night.' She brandished infront of her a creamy green Kimono with small forest green flower embroidered along the hem, it also had emeralds stitched in the waistband and around the neck. It was beautiful. The shuskan was there as well, in the same creamy green, with tiny flowers. I smiled the palace dressmaker knew only too well I liked to carry a shuskan, I never went unprotected.

'It's Lolita, please Ada and I think I will save that gown until just till we get off the ship, I don't want it too be creased when we arrive.' That dealt with I sank into the warm, raspberry scented bath waiting for me.

As I stepped onto desk with Yuki a few hours later, dressed in a slightly plain, quite old kimono, I shivered with the fear of what was to come, a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.

_And somewhere above, true love smiled on the girls._

Well what do ya think? Good/bad review!

And yes I do have a vague idea of what is going to happen, though it doesn't seem it.

Xx

P.s. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Lady haname-chapter 2- arrivals.

Thanks very much to my wonderful only reviewer! mad appluse thanks very much! You rock my socks and pleaz continue your phionex story.

if anyone is reading this without dropping a review- thanx but could u pleaz tell me wot u think?

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, no infringement on copyright is implied.**

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful reviewer ladyknightofhollyrose.

* * *

I stepped onto the deck and shivered, a silk kimono was not the best clothing to wear in cold weather. I had just changed out of my practice gear, I had been doing glaive practice and practicing with my daggers and shusken, I did have my reputation as the best at court to consider. Shinko spotted me and waved me over to where Yuki and she were standing. Shinko was looking stunning, as usual and Yuki looked perfect. I swear Yuki could stand in a hurricane and still look brilliant. I strolled over casually feeling the weight of several throwing knives and stars, tucked into every available space where they wouldn't show. I also had a delicate shusken tuked into my obi. Yuki grinned at me as I leaned slightly on the rail

'too many weapons to be able to lean properly on the rail, Lolita?' she said fighting a smile. I was about to reply when Prince Eiatro stormed over, his very ugly wife on his arm. Gods I hated that woman. Maybe, if I could just get a dagger loose...

'Now ladies we need to work out an order to go down to the shore, I think wee should let Shinko go first on her own and the king or prince can take her arm. Lady Haname and Yuki will follow also unaccompanied, so that some important nobleman can take there hands...'

So I had been right we were being sent to marry buffle brained Tortallans to cement the treaty. How wonderful.

* * *

A little later we saw the first of Tortall. Then we could start to make out a dock with ships, but it was a quiet port lined with people silently watching the yamani fleet drawing closer to the shore. Each wanting to see the Yamini that was to be their queen.

On the shore three men sighed, so the Yaminis were finally arriving, one with nervouusness, one with relief and the other with a scholars interest. Not knowing that the ships coming toward them out of the mist carried the things that would come the most precious things to them in the world.

* * *

_So, _true love thought _I have them know..._

* * *

A/n: umm..yeh. Pleaz review, I have enabled anonymous reviews. Pleaz, I need the encouragement. I'm off to the Seychelles now so tata for know!

Xx

Soz it's sooo short!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tortallans **

Sorry it is a bit short, I didn't get much time but I will update soon with a long chappie, perhaps I 'll start writing it 2day if I get time, this was supposed to go up last week!

Xx

* * *

Chapter dedicated to – My two wonderful reviewers, LadyknightofHollyrose and Tortall lover You rock my world!

* * *

Shinko put her first foot down onto Tortallan soil very carefully. The boat was rocking from side to side and she had been slightly seasick. She walked a pace forward and then Yuki and I stepped off fans waving, ready to fend off an attack. I felt like a highly beautified bodyguard. The king stepped forward and inclined his head to Shinko as she dropped a low Yamani curtsey. I scanned the crowds, anxious for a glimpse of Kel.

'Princess Shinkonami, we hope you will find a home in Tortall' Said the king, not likely I thought, the weather was terrible. Then the King added in a whisper, so the crowd of officials could not hear;

'we hope you can find new family here.' It was exactly what Shinko needed to hear, she had been scared no-one would love her in Tortall. My respect for the King rose.

'Your Majesty, it is an honour to be here.' Shinko replied smiling at the king, several sighs were heard through the crowd. I smirked behind my fan, we'd only just arrived and already Shinko had a fan-club! Then Prince Roald came forward, I recognised him from one of the portraits given to Shinko. He was relatively handsome and had kind eyes. He would suit Shinko, I decided, in fact I thought they would get on very well. He bowed to her and took her arm, bowing and murmuring something to her that made her smile at him as well. So the betrothed couple moved off smiling politely at each other. I almost rolled my eyes.

The king motioned for to courtiers to come forward and take our hands, whilst he turned to the Prince and the rest of our party. He shot Yuki and me a quick smile before beginning some speech about the friendship between Yamais and Tortallans. The courtier bowed to me

'Hello, Lady my name is Lord Octanans of fief Magans Lake.' His voice was refined and went up and down (AN-you know, like a train or your physics teacher?). It was also very squeaky and he was wearing an orange tunic with green flowers embroidered on it. I wanted to ask if everyone in Tortall had such bad dress sense, but I managed to stop myself and instead managed a polite

'It's a pleasure to meet you milord, I have only been on your shores a few moments, but already I feel very much refreshed. Lady Haname is my name.' His chest swelled with pride and he began to ramble about how wonderful Tortall was. I barely suppressed a sigh. I was right he was a man with no brains, no friends and a sense of misguided loyalty to Tortall. I decided that even though he looked about 40 he still lived with his mother.

I glanced over at Yuki to see how she was fairing, over my years at court I had become quite good at pretending to listen whilst really not having a clue what was going on.

'So Lady Haname do you agree with me on this subject?' Shit, I was in trouble now! Did he really expect me to listen?

'Yes, your arguments were perfect..' I fluttered my eyelashes slightly perhaps he wouldn't notice…

'Do you have something in your eye?' I KNEW he lived with his mother! I bet he had never ventured out his house in his entire life, apart from now.

'No, I'm sorry the wind is a little strong.' Any self respecting gentleman of the Yamai court would have offered his coat and probably ordered a carriage just for me. But Lord Octanans really had no clue or no manners.

Then we reached the carriage. He stepped in and didn't even offer to had me in! How dare he! A man from the surrounding crowd stepped forward. He took my hand and gestured toward the carriage. I looked up to give him a perfect smile, when my heart stopped.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mystery man- _(AN: Sorry can't tell you yet!)

Mithros she was beautiful! Her hair was a honeyed shade and was up in a elegant style. She had soft, creamy skin and green eyes flecked with hazel splinters, full of light and life. Her mouth was full with beautiful red lips. I was in love already and we hadn't even spoken. My heart jumped and I was gone. (AN- That sounds very weird:0))

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

My god he probably hated me now, I was always so bad at allowing emotions to show on my face… I put on the polite smile ad stepped into the carriage. Inside Yuki, Lord Octanans and her partner sat inside. The door slammed and as the carriage pulled away I saw my helper return to the crowd. All I could think about were his haunting blue green eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Any good? If you are reading this and not reviewing could you just review? It would be great encouragement! Even if you just write oui or non! OH and also I need some opinions on the man.. I am thinking some1 but u?

Confused

xx


End file.
